Connection of plates, connection of plates and other materials and connection of plates and walls are usually required in the field of home mounting and decoration. In an existing construction mounting process, a glue adhesion manner or bolts and screws are usually adopted, which may easily cause inconvenience in dismounting and mounting, high manpower and material resource consumption and delay of the whole engineering construction progress in the mounting process; and adoption of an integrated structure may easily cause difficulty in transportation and storage.
From the above, there is an urgent need for a home plate connecting device which can be freely dismounted, conveniently transported and stored and easily mounted and is free of once moulding in the field of home decoration and particularly the field of home plates.